Venganza
by Asuka Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke mato a Naruto, desolada Sakura se une a Akatsuki, creyendo que asi podra volverse mas fuerte y olvidar todo lo que ha pasado, pero se olvido de que Itachi tambien estaba alli, ¿Podrá resistir los deseos que tiene hacia Itachi? Itasakusasu y Naruhin
1. El Final del Equipo 7

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

By Asuka Uchiha

Cap. 1 El fin del equipo 7

Han pasado ya dos años y medio desde que Sasuke se fue de Konoha, un nuevo integrante ha sido integrante ha sido asignado al Equipo 7, mejor dicho al equipo Kakashi, su nombre es Sai, muy parecido a Sasuke, solo que un poco gay, Kakashi no los estaba acompañando debido a que se encontraba en el hospital, el nuevo líder se llama Yamato.

-No entiendo porque estamos buscando a este Sasuke Uchiha si él se fue de la aldea por su propia cuenta –dijo un inexpresivo Sai.

-Que estás diciendo idiota –Naruto reaccionó de inmediato

-Que no vale la pena buscar y traes de vuelta a un ser que no quiere ser rescatado él fue quien por buscar un poder más grande decidió irse no tenemos porque traerlo

-Eres un . . . –Naruto es detenido por Sakura

-Sabes no deberías de enojarte Naruto-Kun –Sakura volteo y le sonrió a Sai –Perdónalo si –de repente su sonrisa cambio y golpeo a Sai quien la miro sorprendido por la extraordinaria fuerza de la Kunoichi –Pero si vuelves a hablar así de Sasuke-kun juro que no me contendré y te matare

-Si, en ese caso no lo mencionare cuando estés cerca

-Vamos chicos, no se enojen tanto –el capotan Yamato trato de tranquilizarlos

Todo el trayecto fue el mismo siempre peleando, siempre por Sasuke, cuando llegaron al puente indicado por Sasori, solo encontraron a Kabuto y Orochimaru, lo que les indicaba que Sasuke estaba cerca, debían encontrarlo y a eso se dedicaron a buscarlo.

La batalla con Orochimaru fue peligrosa, pero lograron encontrar a su amigo, por fin lo que habían soñado durante dos años, dos largos años se haría realidad traer a Sasuke devuelta, pero . . .

-Sasuke regresa con nosotros por favor –le rogaba Naruto

-No, para que no quiero estar con unos debiluchos como ustedes –dijo Sasuke con rabia

Sakura no podía articular una sola palabra, allí estaba su Sasuke-kun, tan guapo e imponente como siempre, era sorprendente lo guapo que se había puesto, ella lo estaba contemplando cuando . . .

-Esto se acaba aquí, acabare contigo Naruto –Sasuke desenvaino su espada

Naruto sabía que era el fin, su final, siempre soñó que su muerte seria como Hokage protegiendo la aldea, pero este también era un final digno para Uzumaki Naruto a manos de su mejor amigo.

-¡¡Naruto!!

_Sakura _pensó Naruto _perdóname yo siempre te ame y aun así trate de olvidarte y refugiarme en el cuerpo de otra, Hinata perdóname, al parecer no podre cuidar de nuestro hijo tal y como te_ _prometí._

Sasuke combino su chidori con la espada encajándosela en el corazón a Naruto, nunca creyó que no la esquivaría, conociéndolo lo más lógico era que fuera un clon a algo por el estilo, pero no fue así la sangre comenzaba a brotar a chorros era imposible poder detener una hemorragia así, pero _¿Por qué no se movió?_ Pensó Sasuke

-¡¡Quítate!!

-¿Sakura?

Sakura le propino un golpe tal que lo alejo de inmediato de Naruto, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, cuando su ex compañera se había vuelto tan fuerte y además sabia jutsus médicos, era sorprendente, pero para la herida de Naruto, ya no había solución, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, Sakura lo sabia bastante bien ya no había nada que hacer por él, pero aun así se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡¡No Naruto, no me dejes te necesitamos, se fuerte!! –Sakura sintió un gran vacío en su corazón, se quedaría sola otra vez, pero esta vez más sola que nunca, más que cuando Sasuke se fue, se quedaría sin su gran amigo Naruto no, no podía permitirlo, pero su chakra se acababa y la hemorragia era cada vez peor, por más que lo intentaba no podía pararla.

-Cuida de Hinata y de Ginji, cuídalos bien por favor Saku . . . ra

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NARUTO NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!!

Sakura no podía creerlo su amigo de toda la vida, su compañero, su hermano, el hombro en el que lloro tantas veces, el único que la consolaba y estaba siempre para ella estaba muerto y el único responsable era ese aquel que tanto amaba Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡¡¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA, ME HAS QUITADO TODO LO QUE HE AMADO TE ODIO, TE ODIO!!!

Las lagrimas de Sakura no paraban de caer, Sasuke se sentía culpable, el no quería matarlo pero ahora poseía el Mangekyō Sharingan, que tanto deseaba a costa de su mejor amigo. Sakura golpeaba el piso con tanta furia que lo destruyo por completo.

Sasuke sabía que era mejor alejarse tal y como lo había hecho la ultima vez, para no seguir hiriendo a sus amigos. Desapareció, pensó que era mejor así, pero de verdad Sakura lo odiaba, bueno eso ya no le importaba, ahora poseía el poder necesario, para poder acabar con quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Tardaron cinco días en llegar a Konoha, nadie hablaba, nadie quería aceptar la verdad, hasta el insensato de Sai estaba triste. Pero Sakura, como le diría a Hinata que el padre de su hijo estaba muerto, con qué cara se lo diría, que ella otra vez no pudo hacer nada por salvar a uno de sus amigos, que como siempre se quedo viendo sin poder hacer nada solo estorbando, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y ese pequeño, e pequeño Ginji, Ginji Uzumaki Hyuuga, apenas tenía una semanas de haber nacido, y nunca conocería a su padre, al recordar esto Sakura comenzó a llorar, pero con mas tristeza que nunca.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea pudo ver a Hinata y a su pequeño hijo en brazos, Hinata al ver la cara de Sakura lo comprendió todo no hubo necesidad de explicaciones. Hinata comprendió como se sentía su amiga, entendía perfectamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

-Sakura no te preocupes mira, tenemos a Ginji el es la pequeña herencia de Naruto en este mundo –era verdad ese niño era muy parecido a Naruto, su miraba esa dulce y tierna miraba que poseía.

-Si gracias Hinata –Sakura trato de no llorar pero no pudo

El Funeral se llevo a cabo, todos estaban tristes, ya que recordaban todos los momentos agradables y divertidos que les había hecho pasar Naruto, quien los lleno de alegría durante tanto tiempo y ahora ya no estaría más.

_Continuara . . . ¿Que pasara con Sakura?, y ¿que decisión tomara?_


	2. Una desicion muy dolorosa

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

Cap. 2: Una decisión muy dolorosa

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Habían pasado ya tres años desde la muerte de Naruto, todo parecía transcurrir con tranquilidad

-Tía _Sakuda_

-Bien Ginji muy bien –felicitaba la orgullosa madre a su hijo –Hoy es el cumpleaños de la tía Sakura y me ayudaras a prepararle una sorpresa cierto

-S mamita, yo _quiedo_ mucho a mi tía _Sakuda_

Hinata sonreía su hijo era tan parecido a Naruto, pero también un poco a ella y al clan Hyuuga, era rubio y de ojos azules pero cuando utilizaba el Byakugan se le ponían blancos, además su cara era idéntica a la de Hinata, ya tenía tres años y por lo tanto, empezó a tomar clases básicas de pelea con su abuelo y su tío Neji.

Sakura salía del hospital donde había ayudado en el parto de Ino, unos hermosos gemelos producto de su relación con su ahora esposo Genma (E ninja que sustituyo a Hayate en el examen chunin). Estaba cansada había sido un día muy complicado, pero no solo era eso, la visita de aquella mujer la había perturbado, desde hace tiempo una semana para ser exactos.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Tu eres Sakura Haruno cierto_

_-Si, quien eres y porque lo preguntas_

_-Tranquilas mi nombre es Konan, y pertenezco a Akatsuki –dijo mostrándole su anillo, también vio su túnica negra con nubes rojas_

_-Ya veo, que es lo que quieres aquí_

_-Vengo a pedirte que te una a nosotros_

_-Si crees que soy de esa clase de persona te equivocas –le contesto muy molesta poniendo las manos en la cadera_

_-Podrías aumentar tu fuerza considerablemente y poder acabar con esa tristeza_

_-Yo, yo no sé de que hablas, la verdad no se_

_-Por su supuesto que sabes de qué estoy hablando de Sasuke Uchiha_

_-A que te refieres –pregunto Sakura comenzando a entender todo_

_-Pues deberías saberlo ya no tienes a nadie en esta aldea y con nosotros tendrías un motivo para seguir viviendo –Sakura no podía articular una sola palabra- Te esperare dentro de una semana con tu respuesta, pero si no aceptas tendré que buscar otro miembro lo cual me pondría muy triste y tendré que matar a algunas personas de esta sucia aldea_

_-¡¡No espera!! En una semana me encontrare aquí contigo. . ._

_Konan sorio satisfecha._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Quizás eso sea lo mejor_ pensó Sakura _irme de aquí para siempre, si me iré de aquí_.

Aunque le doliera en el fondo de su corazón no tenía otra opción, todo le recordaba a Naruto y a Sasuke, el campo, la tienda de ramel, el salir en una misión, tenía que admitirlo le hacía falta alguien a quien golpear o insultar.

Además estaba Ginji, el hijo de Naruto, era idéntico a él, cada vez que lo veía sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, siempre se contenía no quería que el niño la viera sufrir, eso era lo que la tenia harta, sufrir constantemente, llorar todas las noches eran ya cinco años de llorar por Sasuke y tres por Naruto.

Se dirigió a su casa, pero no se imaginaba lo que estaba acontensiendo dentro. Abrió la puerta y . . .

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!!

Todos se encontraban en su casa a excepción de Ino por obvias razones.

-Esto…he…gracias, pero quien organizó todo

-Fui yo Sakura, bueno a decir verdad fuimos Ginji y yo

-Gracias Hinata –quería gritar, lo menos que necesitaba era una fiesta de cumpleaños

Todos estaban muy animados, Sakura fue a su cuarto con la excusa de que iba al baño, tomo su mochila y guardo solo lo que necesitaría, miro por última vez la foto del Equipo 7, aquella foto que durante tanto tiempo la enorgulleció, la guardo en una cajita rosa debajo de su cama, en esa caja estaban cara y cartas escritas a Naruto y Sasuke, todo lo que nunca les pudo decir, bajo lentamente las escaleras y observo a sus amigos sería la última vez que los vería, pero no sabía si despedirse o salir simplemente huyendo como lo hizo Sasuke, claro ahora entendía, debió ser muy duro irse y luego encontrarse con ella, pero lo más seguro es que entre todos la detuvieran, trato de no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la puerta pero . . .

-Tía _Sakuda_ a dónde vas –el pequeño Ginji sostenía fuertemente su falda- No te vayas

-Lo siento Ginji, adiós –Sakura lo soltó de su falda y salió corriendo de su casa, solo escucho como Ginji lloraba y le gritaba _¡¡No te vayas, no te vayas!! _Sakura corrió lo más que pudo, hacia l punto acordado con Konan.

-Sabia que vendrías –Kanon apareció detrás de unos arbustos

-Si aquí estoy podemos irnos ya

-Vamos niña con más calma no te alteres, sígueme, ah pero antes –Konan metió sus mano dentro de su túnica y saco una igual –ahora ya eres un miembro de Akatsuki, vamos póntela

Sakura tomo la túnica y se la puso, no le quedaba mal, pero nunca le había gustado el negro y menos si tenía nubes rojas, pero esa sería su nueva ropa y tenía que acostumbrarse, siguió a Konan mientras se internaba en la oscuridad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Señor Orochimaru, su anillo

-Si, Kabuto ha desaparecido el anillo del cielo, no esta

-Y que se supone que significa –pregunto un visiblemente cansado Sasuke, ya que había estado entrenando durante todo el día,

-Significa que al parecer Akatsuki encontró un miembro lo suficientemente fuerte como para suplirme

-Pero quien podrá ser Orochimaru-sama

-No lo sé Kabuto, no lo se

En Konoha, empezaron a buscar a Sakura, por más que la trataron de encontrar parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Donde se pudo haber metido la tonta de Sakura que no se da cuenta de que nos preocupamos por ella

-Mama ella se fue te lo dije, su mirada era diferente, ella se fue mama se fue –comenzaba a llorar

-No Ginji no llores, ya verás como todo se solucionara

-Hinata, mira lo que encontramos, es una nota de Sakura dice que se ira de la aldea y que no la sigamos –Rock Lee había comenzado a llorar a pesar de todo el seguía amándola en secreto, sabía que jamás alguien como ella se fijaría en el, pero no podía soportar verla sufrir, por eso entendía su partida.

-Ves mama te lo dije

No podían creerlo, todos los miembros del Equipo 7 ya no estaban en la aldea, habían desaparecido, pero que era lo que tramaba Akatsuki, por que Orochimaru estaba tan preocupado…

_Continuara . . ._


	3. Mi nueva Familia

Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

Cap. 2: Mi nueva Familia

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Levaban caminando aproximadamente una semana, Sakura estaba cansada, pero también emocionada, sabía que en Akatsuki estaría Itachi Uchiha, desde hace tiempo quería conocerlo saber cómo era el asesino del Clan Uchiha.

-Es aquí –indico Konan señalando un bosque- esta es la zona de entrenamiento, mas allá hay un manantial y una cascada, es allí donde nos bañamos y por allá está el cuartel general de Akatsuki.

Sakura miro una casa enorme, alrededor había mucho ninjas entrenándose, pero todos se detuvieron cuando pasaba Konan algunos le hacían reverencias, y miraban con curiosidad a Sakura, entraron a la mansión era amplia y lúgubre, había antorchas que iluminaban levemente el pasillo, subieron hasta el tercer piso, el piso más alto.

-Este será tu cuarto –señalando la puerta a la derecha del pasillo- acomoda tus cosas te llamare en un momento mas

Sakura asistió con la cabeza y entro a su cuarto, era amplio, una cama matrimonial _Genial_ pensó Sakura _nunca había tenido una_, se acostó en ella, era suave y cómoda, enfrente de ella había un closet, se paro y lo abrió, adentro había varias túnicas negras con nubes rojas, un sombrero de esos raros que utilizan, zapatos ninjas pero eran como los que ella utilizaba, botas negras, eso le agrado, además en las puertas había un espejo en el cual se podía ver de cuerpo entero, de lado opuesto se encontraba un tocador, blanco con pequeños detalles en rosa, era un hermoso cuarto, parecía que lo hubieran arreglado solo para ella. Tocaron a la puerta, se sobresalto, estaba tan contenta que no se había dado cuenta.

-Adelante

-Vamos apúrate, el jefe quiere verte

Konan la apresuro, Sakura comenzó a sentir nervios, _Nerviosa, no debería estarlo, pero tengo miedo, vamos Sakura tranquilízate, tu puedes._

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la ultima puerta del pasillo, Konan toco y una voz masculina dijo: _Pasa,_ se abrieron las puertas, Sakura sintió un vuelco en el estomago al ver a los nueve hombres presentes todos con sus túnicas, ella entro atrás de Konan, trato de no parecer nerviosa y si muy segura de sí mismo, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo.

-Con que tú eres Sakura Haruno he –pregunto el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio.

-Si soy yo –Sakura vio como Konan se paraba al lado izquierdo de esa persona, del lado derecho se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos naranjas

-Bien te hemos traído hasta aquí porque queremos que pertenezcas a nuestra organización, Akatsuki puso los ojos en ti desde hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que se enfrentaron a Zabuza Momichi, desde allí nos dimos cuenta de tu potencial, tu excelente control de chakra fue lo que más nos sorprendió, desde allí nos dimos cuenta de tu potencial, es por eso que queremos que e unas a los 10 Shinobis de elite de Akatsuki, vamos que dices

-Como que mi respuesta ya es obvia, si yo no quisiera unirme a ustedes nunca hubiera venido, cierto

-Si, tienes razón, bueno entonces supongo que tendré que darte un anillo para que puedas ser identificada, toma –le acerco una cajita- ábrela –Sakura la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió, era un anillo azul que decía "Cielo"- Tu utilizaras el anillo "Cielo", por tu poder tan ilimitado como el mismo. Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos, yo soy el jefe de Akatsuki Madara Uchiha –Sakura se sorprendió, siempre había pensado que Sasuke e Itachi eran los únicos Uchiha, pero la verdad no le importo mucho- mi mano derecha Pein, y claro la hermosa Konan que ya la conoces, después esta Deidara –un rubio muy guapo- Sasori, fue una suerte salvarlo después de que casi lo matas, Kakuzu, el tesorero, Hidan –Sakura sonrió al verlo, era muy guapo-, Zetzu, Kisame e Itachi Uchiha.

Por fin, por fin podia verlo a los ojos una vez más, desde aquella vez que se lo encontraron en la búsqueda de Gaara no había podido verlos bien, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Sasuke frios y llenos de tristeza, su rostro también era parecido.

-Puedes irte a descansar Sakura, mañana comenzaras tu nuevo entrenamiento, necesitamos pulir tus habilidades

-Si, buenas noches a todos –hizo una reverencia antes de salir, tras ella cerró las puertas y se encamino a su nuevo cuarto.

Dentro de la habitación

-No entiendo, para que traer a esa niña

-Cálmate Itachi, ya lo habíamos discutido antes, pertenece al Clan Haruno, yo conozco mejor que nadie lo sorprendentes que pueden ser criaturas –comento Madara, fijando su vista en la puerta,

-Pero al parecer todavía no descubre sus poderes –Konan comenzaba a preocuparse- de haberlos utilizado cuando fui a verla ahora yo estaría muerta.

-Es por eso, que tu Itachi la entrenaras –Madara vio con frialdad a Itachi- Además recuerda que es amiga de tu hermano además de que está enamorada de él, no querrás hacerle daño ¿o sí?

-El tiempo lo dirá –Itachi se había puesto de pie- Si me disculpan iré a dormir

Abrió las puertas y las cerro después de salir, le sorprendió lo que vio, Sakura quien desde hace tiempo había salido estaba todavía en el pasillo- Que se te perdió niña

Sakura sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, pudo sentir como una fría mirada la estaba siguiendo.

-Yo eh….. no recuerdo cual era mi cuarto –contesto sin voltear a ver.

-Debe de ser el mismo de Orochimaru –paso sin hacerle caso, hasta pararse en una puerta- ¿Esta es? –la abrió, Sakura pudo ver su mochila

-Si muchas gracias, Itachi-sama –Sakura hizo una reverencia y se acerco a la puerta- Buenas noches

-Yo seré el encargado de entrenarte, mañana pasare por ti a las 7:00 a.m, no me gusta que me hagan esperar, así que espero que estés listo a tiempo –Itachi se metió a su cuarto que casualmente estaba enfrente del de Sakura.

_Maldición_ pensó Sakura al cerrar su puerta y dirigirse a su cama _lo que faltaba que me entrenara ese loco, bueno aunque se parece a Sasuke, es guapo, no Sakura que estas pensando, debe de ser porque ya estoy cansada, mejor me dormiré ya._

Se acomodo en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormida, no se sintió tan tranquila y feliz desde que se formo el equipo 7.


	4. La verdad

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Cap. 4 La Verdad

El sol todavía no había salido, Sakura se incorporo, había dormido plácidamente pero le preocupaba el hecho de estar con Itachi, además que clase de entrenamiento le esperaba.

Se dirigió al closet y se cambio, después fue hacia la puerta y pudo notar que Itachi la estaba ya esperando o al menos eso pensó ella.

-Lo siento Itachi-sensei creí que todavía era temprano

-Y lo es son los seis de la mañana –Itachi la miro de pies a cabeza, era bonita, tenía que admitirlo, Sakura se molesto que la miraran de esa forma como inspeccionándola pero trato de no sonar enojada

-Se le perdió algo Itachi-sensei

-No, solo estaba mirando –A Sakura le sorprendió semejante cinismo

-Y se puede saber que miraba

-Te miraba a ti –Sakura pudo sentir como se ponía roja- No puedes entrenar vestida así

-¿¡QUE, COMO!? Esto no traigo otro clase de ropa –Sakura suspiro aliviada, sabía que mínimo no estaba interesado en ella

-Donde están las túnicas, también hay ropa de entrenamiento –Comento muy enojado por la ineficiencia de la kunoichi

-¿¡QUE!? Ah iré a ver –se dirigió al closet y allí estaba un cajón con ropa de entrenamiento- Así que aquí esta, si me disculpa me cambiare de inmediato –Cerro la puerta y tomo la ropa eran una medias parecidas a la Temari, una falda entallada negra, un short rosa debajo, una blusa parecida a la de Shikamaru y unos guantes negros sin los dedos, se puso el vendaje en la pierna derecha junto con el estuche azul para los Kunais y shurikens se cambio sus botas negras por las tradicionales sandalias pero en negro, se miro en el espejo _"que ropa de entrenamiento tan mas rara_"se dirigió a la puerta- Ya estoy lista Itachi-sensei podemos irnos ya

Itachi se quedo boquiabierto lucia muy bien la kunoichi, además desde hace mucho tiempo no estaba con una mujer.

-Pero quien te dijo que te cambiaras, te he dicho que falta una hora para que comencemos el entrenamiento –Itachi trataba de mostrarse indiferente

-Cierto, pero pensé que me podría indicar donde se encuentra la cocina, me encantaría comer algo ligero antes del entrenamiento

-La cocina se encuentra en el primer piso, bajando las escaleras a mano derecha, después de que termines nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento entendido

-Si entendido Itachi-sensei –la pelirosa se dio la vuelta y se fue

En otro sitio, las noticias corrían rápidamente se empezaba a rumorar sobre la desaparición de Sakura Haruno, la medico ninja en jefe de Konoha, además de comandante del 1° escuadrón de ANBU (o sea el jefe de jefes de ANBU), el asesinato había quedado descartado debido a su fuerza y habilidades, lo único que les quedaba era que se hubiera unido a una organización desconocida, como Akatsuki.

-No pensará que está chica sea la nueva integrante de Akatsuki o si señor Orochimaru –pregunto Kabuto sirviéndole un vaso con agua.

-Eso es imposible conozco a Sakura, se que ella nunca se uniría a un grupo así –Sasuke no quería dar crédito a los rumores que se tenían sobre su ex –amiga

-No, yo no piensa lo mismo Sasuke, esa niña pertenece al Clan Haruno, el clan más poderoso de Konoha, o al menos lo era –Orochimaru tomo un poco de agua antes de proseguir- A ese clan le paso algo parecido al tuyo –Sasuke escuchaba atento a lo que se contaba- Me parece que fue hace 18 años. . .

_Flash Back_

_-Que es lo que sucede_

_-Tercer Hokage se está suscitando una gran batalla en los dominios del clan Haruno_

_-Esto no me agrada en lo absoluto, llamen a los tres sannins_

_-¡Si señor!_

_Los tres sannins estaban reunidos una vez más, pero esta seria posiblemente la última vez que harían una misión juntos._

_-Que es lo que sucede tercero –pregunto un exaltado Jiraiya_

_-Se trata del clan Haruno al parecer están teniendo problemas_

_-Entonces es un serio problema –Tsunade estaba visiblemente preocupada_

_-Si ese clan posee telequinesis, además de poder controlar los bijus igual que el primer Hokage y además pueden sellarlos a los nueve en sus cuerpos sin ningún esfuerzo –Orochimaru comento interesado_

_-Su misión es evitar que haya más herido, vamos ya –Los tres sannins salieron inmediatamente_

_A lo lejos se podía oler muerte, sangre, era sorprendente lo que estaba sucediendo, al llegar trataron de reunir la información necesaria, al parecer un miembro del clan, a decir verdad el líder del clan se había vuelto loco, su esposa estaba embarazada, pero su hijo nació muerto, después su esposa había quedado muy mal, esto lo puso furioso y comenzó a matar a todos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que les dijo un ninja que se encontraba en el lugar y decía a ver visto todo._

_-No entiendo, eso no ha sido para tanto, cuando su esposa se recupere pueden volver a intentarlo ¿no? –dijo Tsunade sin comprender_

_-No es tan fácil Tsunade he estado investigando este clan, y según se el líder del clan está obligado a dar un hijo varón como heredero para no perder su puesto, si tiene una niña esta no puede convertirse en la líder pero si puede volver a tener otro hijo, y si tienen gemelos los dos deben de ser asesinados ya que se cree que uno de los dos causara la destrucción del clan. . . –Orochimaru se quedo muy pensativo- . . . considerando que se trató del líder del clan creo que querrá matar a todos antes de cederles el poder a otro miembro del clan que si pudo tener un primogénito_

_-Eso sí que es raro –Tsunade estaba asustada pero nada la preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ver, había muchos cuerpos de ninjas, pero no solo del clan Haruno, sino también de ANBU, chunnin y jounins._

_-Pero que es lo que paso aquí –Jiraiya empezó a concentrarse- No puedo sentir ningún chakra ¿eso quiere decir que inclusive el que los mato se suicido?_

_-Si, un final digno para un gran clan_

_-No espera aquí hay algo –Tsunade se acerco a donde estaba la casa principal- esta debe de ser la esposa del líder todavía está viva, aunque su pulso es muy débil pero . . . –Tsunade comenzó a examinarla- . . . no puedo creerlo todavía tiene un bebe dentro_

_-Ya veo tendría gemelos bueno creo que la leyenda era cierto, todos murieron por culpa de los gemelos, no jajaja_

_-No le veo la gracia Orochimaru, dime Tsunade puedes hacer algo por el bebe y su madre_

_-Por ella no creo que haya mucho por hacer, pero al bebe si podre salvarlo –Tsunade comenzó con la operación, poco a poco pudo sacar al bebe- Listo, es una niña –Tsunade levantó contenta al pequeña_

_-Ya . . . veo . . . entonces eran gemelos no –la señora comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento- Al parecer no podre cuidar de ella, veamos es niña ¿cierto? Entonces se llamara Sakura_

_-¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno? –pregunto Orochimaru, la señora asintió _

_-Por favor cuídenla mucho_

_-Si no se preocupe cuando sea mayor yo me encargare de entrenarla_

_-Muchas gracias señorita –la señora cerró los ojos estaba muerta_

_-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –Jiraiya ayudo a Tsunade a reincorporarse con la bebe en brazos- Hay que contarle al Hokage_

_Los tres sannins se dirigieron adonde el hokage y el contaron lo ocurrido, el convoco a una junta con toda la aldea en el que les prohibió otro cosa más aparte de los del Kyuubi, no comentarle nada a esa niña sobre su clan y mucho menos de cómo murieron. La niña fue dejada a cargo de una mujer la cual había perdido a su esposo e hija por culpa del ataque del Kyuubi._

_**Fin del Flas Back**_

-Yo siempre dude de la forma en que murieron, siempre me pareció que alguien los mato

-Mi señor Orochimaru, tenemos que temerle a esa chica

-Si Kabuto es muy peligrosa, todos en su clan lo eran, además de que Tsunade cumplió su promesa y la entreno

Sasuke estaba paralizado, aunque Sakura era una bebe, le había pasado lo mismo que a él, todo su clan había sido eliminado, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar que ella, su molestia se hubiera unido a una organización como esa, era totalmente imposible

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación imaginando como seria su vida si nunca se hubiera ido de Konoha seguramente sería feliz.


	5. Entrenamiento

_Espero que hayan tenido un esplendido año nuevo, una maravillosa navidad y que los reyes magos les hayan traido todo lo que pidieron_

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Cap. 5 Entrenamiento

Sakura encontró rápidamente la cocina, allí se encontraban 2 ninjas cocineros que de inmediato le prepararon un delicioso coctel de frutas con jugo de fresas, zanahorias y naranja.

_-Me pregunto por qué Itachi-sensei estaba despierto a estas horas de la mañana, se me olvido peguntarle_ –Pensó Sakura al comer su fruta.

Al terminar se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, se imagino que por ser tan temprano no habría nadie pero se equivoco, había por lo menos 30 ninjas entrenando, en cuanto ella salió, todos voltearon a verla, algunos comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Mira quien será, ayer la señora Konan la trajo

-No sé, aunque no parece tan fuerte ah de ser una debilucha

"_Debilucha_" Pensó Sakura comenzando a enojarse "_de un solo golpe los mataría_", siguió caminando pero podía seguir escuchando lo que decían.

-A que habrá vendido

-No lo se

-Mira s debe teñir el cabello, por que el rosa no es un color natural

-Ya viste su frente es enorme, además esta tan plana como una tabla de planchar

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sakura volteo enojado dispuesta a acabar con quien estuviera hablando mal de ella, al voltear vio a Itachi saliendo de la mansión era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle lo fuerte que era, golpeo el suelo con su puño destruyéndolo por completo, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Es sorprendente, es súper fuerte

-Si, de un solo golpe acabo con todo

-¡Vamos sigan entrenando, y no pierdan el tiempo!

-¡¡Si Itachi-sama!!

-Sakura, espera

-¡Ah Itachi-sensei!

-El entrenamiento lo haremos en la cascada, sígueme

Sakura siguió a Itachi hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, aunque no era muy grande sí que era hermosa, el agua era cristalina y había una variedad extensa de árboles frutales y florales.

-Bien, según se tu eres una kunoichi del tipo genjutsu

-Si, así es o por lo menos es lo que siempre decía Kakashi

-Bien, en ese caso te enseñare algunas técnicas ilusorias, además de tratar que domines la telequinesis

-¿¡Telequinesis!?

-Así es, bueno entonces comencemos

Los entrenamientos con Itachi eran complicados, siempre eran de 7:00 am a 11:00 pm, además tenía que levantarse a las 6:00 am para poder bañarse y desayunar, estaba más delgada, al parecer ya hasta cintura cosa que antes no se le notaba, además sus senos estaban creciendo, _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba Sakura _ya tengo 18 años se supone que ya los cambios no deben ser tantos, ah además me molestan las miradas de Itachi, y los comentarios de Deidara, ah como lo odio_, la Kunoichi sonrió al recordar lo que paso aquel día. . .

_**Flas Back**_

_-Deja en paz Deidara_

_-Vamos no me digas que una chica como tú no quiere pasar una noche conmigo la pasaras muy bien preciosa, te puedo hacer "ver las estrellas"_

_-No gracias si quiero ver las estrellas lo hago yo sola_

_-Vaya tu sola y no piensas un día invitarme cariño_

_-¡No! Además si tu quieres ver las estrellas por qué no subes al techo y las ves allá idiota ah y no olvides invitar a tu amigo Sasori_

_-¡Frentona! ¡¡Cállate!!_

_-No mejor cállate tu Ino-cerda_

_-¿¡Ino!?_

_-Perdón, ¡¡Deidara-cerdo!!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Es verdad Deidara se parecía un poco a Ino, me pregunto cómo están todos en Konoha

Ya eran 2 meses desde que se había ido de Konoha, gracias a Itachi había aprendido técnicas ilusorias y además dominado la telequinesis, verdad que Itachi era un gran maestro.

-¿Sakura?

-Si Itachi-sensei

-Ya no tienes que llamarme sensei a partir de hoy nuestra relación será de compañeros de Akatsuki, hoy tenemos una junta es a las 8:43 pm ¿entendido?

-¡Si, nos vemos a esa hora!

Se encaminó a su cuarto, tenía una hora hasta que fuera la junta, entro a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, a pesar de que toda el día la pasaba con Itachi, no llegaba a entenderlo, a Sasuke sabia como tratarlo, pero a Itachi, todavía se la hacía complicado incluso hablar con él en los entrenamientos eran pocas las veces que se hablaban o se miraban a los ojos, pero en esas pocas ocasiones disfrutaba viéndolo, no era tan malo como parecía, apenas comenzaba a dormir cuando la despertaron.

-¿¡Sakura, despierta!? ¡Sakura!

-¿Qué? Ah Zetzu-sama que hace aquí

-Me mandaron venir por ti la junta ya comenzó y como no llegabas vine a buscarte –El hombre planta la miraba con sus ojos inexpresivos

-¿¡Que!? Hay no que van a pensar de mi, dirían que soy una floja –Sakura se paró de inmediato y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro- que clase de imagen estoy dando

-¡Oye tranquila! Madara todavía no ha llegado, así que no hay de qué preocuparse –Trato de sonreír cosa que no le salió muy bien- Vámonos antes de que llegue

Se encaminaron a la sala de juntas, dentro ya estaban todos, pero tal y como dijo Zetzu, Madara todavía no había llegado, el silencio era total nadie hablaba, solo Deidara le mandaba besitos y señas un tanto obscenas algo así como "tu y yo y mandaba besos" o "Mira lo que tengo aquí abajo esperando por ti", señas de ese tipo que Sakura no entendía por más obvias que fueran, pero Sasori que estaba a lado de él se limito a golpearlo en la cabeza, Deidara estaba a punto de golpearlo, cuando Madara entro muy apresurado, todos se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron miradas de susto al ver la cara que traía, se sentó detrás del escritorio y después los demás también se sentaron.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero quería asegurarme de que la información fuera la correcta –suspiro y continuo hablando- Orochimaru está muerto –todos se sorprendieron, Sakura comenzó a preocuparse, que habría pasado con Sasuke era su preocupación- al parecer lo asesino Sasuke Uchiha antes de que intentara tomar su cuerpo –Sakura sintió un gran alivio- Mañana empezaremos a movernos, retírense

Todos comenzaron a salir, Sakura corrió a su cuarto estaba tan feliz, Sasuke ya no corría peligro, ya no había nada que lo atara en donde estuviera, por fin podía sentir que su esperanza de verlo de nuevo se volvería realidad, además al estar cerca de Itachi podría estar segura de que en algún momento se encontraría con él. Sonrió feliz antes de caer rendida por el cansancio de los entrenamientos.

------------------------------------------------------

Por favor no les pido mucho, aunque sea un comentario no sean asi que sea un regalo por las fiestas siii XP


	6. Itachi ¡¡NO!

_**Hola espero que les guste este cap. **_

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Cap. 6 Itachi . . . No

Era ya de mañana, aproximadamente las 12:00 del día, lo supuso por la posición del sol, Sakura se levanto un poco sobresaltado no se imaginaba que fuera tan tarde, además se suponía que esa mañana le asignarían un nuevo compañero con el cual realizaría sus misiones, pero estaba tan agotada que lo olvido por completo. Abrió la puerta y miro a todos lados, no había nadie, y ahora que hare, pensó Sakura, sintiéndose inútil.

-Con que ya te levantaste he

Sakura volteo de inmediato y vio a aquel hombre que le causaba tanto miedo y a la vez atracción, el verlo allí solo significaba que el posiblemente seria su compañero.

-Itachi-sama a donde se han ido los demás

-Pues a sus misiones a donde más querías que fueron

-Ah y porque tú no has ido

-Nos es obvio me toco quedarme aquí –al ver que la kunoichi no entendía nada prosiguió- Bueno pues nuestra misión es quedarnos aquí –vio que ella abría los ojos como platos- así es tu y yo somos compañeros

-Mmmm ya veo pero que es lo qué exactamente tenemos que hacer aquí

-Solo descansar

-¿Descansar?

-Así es, como hemos estado entrenando el jefe quiso que nos quedáramos aquí y recuperáramos nuestras fuerzas, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, excepto salir de los terrenos de Akatsuki

-¿De verdad? Que padre, mmm ¿Qué hare primero? ¡¡ahhh!! Ya se me iré a bañar y allí me quedare hasta que parezca viejito ¡¡Si!! –Sakura salió corriendo, Itachi la siguió con la miraba, y comenzó a entender por qué su hermano estaba con ella

-Sakura corrió hacia la cascada, aunque se bañaba todos los días, no era precisamente los baños que le gustaban a las 6 de la mañana y con agua helada y preocupándose de que no la fueran a ver, se quito toda la ropa y salió corriendo hacia el agua saltando en ella, era tan reconfortante poder estar allí y olvidarse de todo, así permaneció por varias horas, debido a un pequeño jutsu Katon que aprendió transformo la cascada en aguas termales, estaba tan relajada que solo despertó cuando escucho un ruido.

-Quien anda allí

-Soy yo Itachi –Sakura pudo verlo con sus jabones e instrumentos de baño en las manos- Pensé que ya estarías en tu cuarto, mmmm, veo que has mejorado mucho el jutsu que te enseñe

-Jeje si, esto pues creo que ya me voy

-Espera tú estabas aquí primero así que . . .

-¿De verdad es tan tarde? Bueno no se preocupe, yo ya me iba –con una mano muy cuidadosamente tomo su toalla y se lo fue poniendo mientras salía del agua, pero cuando iba saliendo, piso un poco de lodo causado por su idea del sauna e inevitablemente se resbalo, Itachi trato de evitar que se callera al piso pero la kunoichi había perdido el balance por completo, cayendo de lleno encima de él, ella estaba terriblemente roja, Itachi levemente sonrojado.

-Lo siento Itachi-sama

-Sakura yo . . . –la tomo por la cara la acaricio y acerco sus labios a los suyos, comenzó a besarla, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo desnudo, ya que en su caída soltó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo.

_Esto no está bien_ pensó Sakura pero disfrutaba todas las sensaciones que sentía de estar allí en medio de la noche, al pie de una cascada saliendo el vapor que ella misma provoco y sobre todo estar allí con Itachi, el hermano mayor de quien alguna vez considero su verdadero amor.

La estaba besando de una manera tan dulce y tierna que casi se olvida el hecho de estar desnuda, pero las manos de Itachi hicieron que lo recordara, cambio de posición y se puso encima de ella, separo sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando a sus senos, Sakura no aguanto más y le dio un puñetazo directo en la cara, salió volando y se estrelle en una roca la cual se hizo añicos, tomo su toalla se envolvió en ella.

-Lo siento Itachi, pero no estoy lista para tener algo contigo –corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tumbo en su cama, pensando en los que había ocurrido, unos minutos después pudo escuchar a través de su puerta como Itachi entraba en su cuarto con u ninja medico, y comenzó a sentir algo que nunca pensó sentir por un Uchiha, culpa, culpa por haberlo lastimado.

Ella deseaba estar con él, pero no podía olvidar a Sasuke, aun a pesar de todo lo que este la había hecho sufrir, el primer amor nunca se olvida, y también estaba Naruto para ella era como una traición hacer algo así, pero como era posible siquiera que haya pasado por su mente, perder la virginidad con un ser tan despreciable, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, _Llorando, otra vez llorando por un Uchiha, definitivamente no tengo remedio._

Amaneció, Sakura no quería hacer nada ni siquiera salió de su cuarto, fue un ninja cocinero a dejarle su comida, ella se negaba a salir, para no verle la cara a Itachi.

Mientras que en uno de los escondites del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke hablaba con su nuevo equipo Taka, festejando la victoria sobre Orochimaru.

Es el momento de cumplir con otro de nuestros objetivos

-¿Y cuál es Sasuke-kun?-dijo Karin mientras le acariciaba el pecho y el cabello

-Acabar con la persona que más odio en el mundo Itachi Uchiha y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que me hizo sufrir durante tantos años

-Eso no será fácil –comento desde una esquina Juugo

-No me digas que tienes mido de lo que te pueda pasar –dijo Sugetsu

-Por supuesto que no, es mas estoy ansioso

-Bien mañana comenzaremos a movernos, lo primero será localizar a Akatsuki, así que estén listos –el líder hablo con claridad- Retírense

-Y dime Sasuke, no quieres que me quede contigo –Karin comenzó a besarle el cuello-ah que dices tú dime lo que quieres que te haga y yo. . .

-Lárgate, tu lugar no es aquí Karin retírate no estoy de humor para tus pendejadas

Se retiro enojada por la indiferencia del Uchiha, mientras él pensaba que podría estar haciendo su querida Sakura, posiblemente llorando pensó.

Mientras tanto Sakura se levanto sobresaltada no podía dormir, le preocupaba que el golpe que le había dado a Itachi fuera de verdad serio, estaba tan confundida, pero tenía que hacer algo si deseaba dormir esa noche, se paro y se dirigió a su puerta no habría vuelta atrás hablaría con Itachi, toco a la puerta pero nadie contesto, y lo hizo con más insistencia y por fin hubo una respuesta.

-¿Quién es? –se escucho una voz adormilada

-Soy yo, Itachi-sama, Sakura, me preguntaba si se encontraba bien, con el golpe que le di el día de ayer creo que me pase un poco y solo . . .

La puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Itachi, sin camisa solo con unos bóxers negros pegaditos, su cabello lo traía alborotado y se encontraba tallándose los ojos, ella por su parte traía puesto un pequeño baby doll negro con encaje, con una bata de satín roja.

-No debería de preocuparte fue mi culpa el reaccionar de esa manera, me tenia bien merecido ese golpe –y bostezo sin darle importancia

-Lo que pasa es que yo . . .

-No tiene importancia, me equivoque, no debí de haber hecho lo que hice, ayer me quería disculpar, pero te encerraste en tu cuarto –Itachi sabía cómo funcionaba la mente femenina sabía que si se disculpaba la tendría exactamente donde quería

-Yo también me disculpo me asuste demasiado, era la primera vez que un hombre me veis desnuda y . . . –Sakura se puso roja- . . . todavía soy virgen

Itachi se quedo helado, sabía que esa niña era inocente e ingenua, pero virgen, definitivamente no sabía en quería entonces que había hecho su hermano con ella, ahora lo sabia esa niña debía de ser suya sin importar nada, el tenía que ser el primer hombre en su vida.

-Y dime quieres que eso cambie –Itachi la tomo por los hombros

-¿Qué? A que se refiere Itachi-sama –sintió como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse

-A que si tu quieres que yo . . .

Comenzó a besarla, esta vez ella no se opuso, no hizo nada por evitarlo, poco a poco la fue llevando hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta, sonrió satisfecho había obtenido lo que quería, quitarle algo que posiblemente le podría haber pertenecido a su hermano, con lo cual lo odiaría un poco más.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Que opinan les gusto?

¿Quieren que ponga LEMON o lo dejo asi?

¿Dejen sus Reviews?


	7. El recuento de los daños

**Hola!! Como le diji puse Lemon, la verdad no quice que fuera algo vulgar, para no estropearlo todo, pero era lago necesario, espero que les guste este cap.**

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Cap. 7 El recuento de los daños

Itachi comenzó a cambiar aquel beso tierno y dulce que hizo que Sakura entrara a su habitación por uno más apasionado y lleno de deseo, pero fue con cautela, no quería volver a ser golpeado por esa chica que en aquellos momentos se veía tan desprotegida y vulnerable, ella por su parte no quiso pensar en nada ni en nadie, sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero prefería no pensar en las consecuencias, solo se dejaría llevar por el deseo que ahora invadía su cuerpo, aquel deseo que pensó solo la hacía sentir Sasuke, pero ahora estaba allí con la persona que menos esperaba.

Itachi besaba su cuello con ternura, mientras con sus manos quitaba lentamente la bata, deslizándola sobre sus hombros, haciendo que a ella los escalofríos le recorrieran todo el cuerpo poco a poco la fue llevando hasta la cama, recostándola suavemente le acaricio el bello cabello rosa.

A Sakura no le importo que segundos después se encontrara allí desnuda, frente a aquel hombre de miraba escalofriante y a la vez llena de un misterio que le parecía fascinante, una miraba enloquecedoramente sexy que inspiraba miedo y atracción al mismo tiempo, dejo que el hiciera todo el trabajo, al fin y al cabo todo era una experiencia nueva para ella.

De pronto se encontraba aquel hombre desnudo allí parado viéndola, era la primera vez que veía aquello en vivo y a todo color, bueno apenas podía verlo bien por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero por supuesto que pudo sentirlo, cuando se acostó sobre ella y la beso fue allí donde pudo sentir la gran erección que tenía el Uchiha.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió excitaba, deseada, y con unas ganas enormes de hacer lo que antes consideraba cosas sucias y pervertida, ahora las quería hacer allí y ahora con aquel hombre de cabellos negros y cuerpo con la musculatura perfecta.

Comenzó nuevamente a besar su cuello como aquel día en la cascada, pero esta vez de algo estaba segura, no lo golpearía ni mucho menos, esta vez solo quería disfrutar.

Así fue que él fue bajando poco a poco, no quería dejar ni un lugar que no hubiera pasado ya por sus manos o sus labios, bajo hasta la zona del vientre, sin querer ella abrió la piernas dando paso a que Itachi sin ningún prejuicio comenzara a besar y lamer aquella parte tan intima y oculta de la kunoichi, no paso micho tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a gemir y arquear la espalda y allí estaba por primera vez en su vida su primer orgasmo, otra vez comenzó a besarla hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

Pudo sentir n aquel beso un sabor salado, hasta amargo se podría decir, pero no le importo. La miro a los ojos nuevamente.

-Estas segura de querer hacer esto

-Por supuesto

Fue su respuesta inmediata sin pensar, pero quien podría pensar en una situación como aquella, después de haber sentido aquel placer, por que detenerse ahora.

La sonrisa de Itachi fue inevitable, sabía lo que había obtenido, más que el tonto de su hermano, tomo entre sus manos su miembro, debía de ponerlo en el lugar en el cual se disponía a entrar, a sabiendas de que sería un tanto difícil, considerando que sería el "primero".

Embistió con gran fuerza, Sakura grito y rasguño la espalda de Itachi, se quedaron unos segundos así abrazados, Itachi esperaba a que el cuerpo de la Kunoichi se acostumbraba a tener aquel extraño objeto dentro de sí.

Al ver que ya había pasado unos cuantos minutos, creyó conveniente continuar, comenzó a embestirla constantemente y con fuerza, Sakura no espero para comenzar a sentir aquel placer indescriptible que estaba sintiendo, Itachi comenzó a sentir las contracciones vaginales que tenia Sakura lo cual le indicaba que estaba a punto de otro orgasmo, fue entonces donde libero toda su esencia entro de ella, rogando que por fin en aquella chica, sus deseos de revivir su clan se hicieran realidad.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar esa noche fue el sonido de dos cuerpos uniéndose, friccionándose, disfrutándose, embriagados de placer, mientras tanto en algún lugar se encontraba u ninja muy pensativo.

-Suspiro- Me pregunto dónde estará, después de acabar con Itachi, sin duda comenzare a buscarla y tratare de explicarle todo lo sucedido y el amor que siento por ella y la verdad tras la muerte de Naruto

Sasuke se acomodo en su cama sin imaginarse lo que sucedía en aquel alejado lugar, en el cuartel de Akatsuki, el hombre que mas odiaba, con la niña de sus ojos.

Sakura despertó un tanto contenta y cansada a la vez por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Itachi dormía a du lado, casi parecía celestial permaneció unos instantes observándolo, hasta que este despertó lo miro con ternura a los ojos, pero él en cambio estaba enojado.

-Que demonios haces todavía aquí pensé que ya te habías largado

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, acoso ese era el verdadero Itachi, frio y malvado.

-Miro lo que paso ayer solo fueron deseos, no creas que lo hice porque me gustes, recuerda que soy hombre y tu una mujer muy atractiva que no podía dejar pasar así como así

Sintió enormes deseos de llorar de echar todo lo planeado por la borda, había sido utilizada, como si fuera un simple objeto, de pronto se sintió sucia, tonta, de inmediato se paro con la poca dignidad que tenia y tomo su bata se la puso y se disponía a salir cuando . . .

-Toma no olvides tus bragas –Itachi le aventó la ropa interior de la kunoichi, quien estaba tan enojada que en vez de salir por la puerta abrió un agujero en la pared.

Inner: Eres una tonta, tonta, acabas de perder lo único que era tuyo y de nadie más, solo por acostarte con un Uchiha que vergüenza Sakura

-Que tu otra vez, no puedo creerlo pensé que me había librado de ti

Inner: Pues lo habías hecho, pero ante semejante tontería que acabas de cometer tuve que entrar nuevamente en acción

-Lo siento nunca pensé que esto fuera a suceder

Inner: Acaso esperabas que él te hubiera dicho que te amaba

-Si . . .

Inner: Ay niña como si no supiéramos como son los hombres, anda vamos abañarnos, que me siento súper puerca

-Si yo también . . .

Sakura llego al manantial, como no quería que la molestaran formo un campo telequinetico alrededor del manantial, se metió dentro y comenzó a llorar, como no lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, había sido un estúpida, esperaba que todo lo sucedido, lo que sentía se fuera con el agua al igual que sus lagrimas.

Regreso a su cuarto y pudo ver como la pared del cuarto ya había sido reparada, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y pudo escuchar un ruido atrás de ella.

-Quieres el segundo round –pregunto Itachi recargado en el marco de la puerta

Sakura volteo enojada, pero ya que había comenzado el juego, si él quería tener sexo pues ella lo iba a provocar y luego quitarla, Se acerco sensualmente a él se quito su bata, Itachi comenzaba a excitarse se acerco a su cara, Itachi sonrió triunfante, Sakura se acerco a su oído lo lamio y le dijo:

-Antes de acostarme contigo, me mato –y le propino un golpe en el estomago, tomo su bata y se metió a su cuarto

_Se acabo_ pensó Sakura _se acabo la niña tonta que permitía todo, a partir de hoy nacerá una nueva Sakura, ya no permitiré que me vuelvan a tratar de esta forma, ahora seré yo quien trato a todos como basura._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Que tal, les gusto todavia no voy ni a la mitad de la historia, escritos ya tengo 17 episodios y no se cuantos mas surjan**

**Me dejan un review, dejandome sus dudas recomendaciones etc siiiii?**

**Apor cierto si pueden lean mis otras dos historias "Konoha High School" y "Kunoichis de Compras"**


	8. Una nueva mision

_Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí._

Venganza

_**Asuka Uchiha**_

Cap. 7 Una nueva misión

Habían pasado aproximadamente una semana para que los otros Akatsukis regresaran, Sakura decidida fue a hablar con Madara, sabía que debía de alejarse de Itachi lo más que se pudiera o alguno de los dos saldría herido y ella sabía que no sería ella.

-Señor quisiera que me cambiara de compañero –Dijo en una voz firme y segura casi extraña en ella

-¿Por qué? No te llevas bien con Itachi –Dijo Madara tratando de entender la nueva actitud de la Kunoichi

-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que la verdad no creo que estar con él me traiga algún beneficio –Madara la miro con extrañez- no me malinterprete ya he aprendido bastante de él, y no creo que mantenernos juntos le traiga algún beneficio, señor –Sakura rogaba para que se apiadara de ella y la cambiara

-Ya veo la verdad muchos se han quejado acerca de sus nuevos compañeros, veamos . . . –Comenzó a revisar uno papeles- te pondré con Zetzu

-¿Zetzu? –Recordaba a aquel hombre tan raro, era verde y además tenia dos personalidades un tanto bipolar, pero experto en espionaje como él no había otro

-Así es tengo pensado asignarles una nueva misión, ¿Ya has recuperado tus energías?

-Por supuesto –Sakura sentía realmente llena de energía al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada más que entrenar, esa era sería su primera salida como una Akatsuki verdadera

-Bien llamare a Zetzu para indicarles la misión –Hizo una señas y Zetzu apareció saliendo de una pared cercana, como era de esperarse estaba espiando- Bien ya que están los dos aquí necesito que traigan información del Kyuubi

-¿El Kyuubi?-Pregunto Sakura sorprendida y triste al mismo tiempo- Señor ya debería de saber que Uzumaki Naruto, portador del Kyuubi está muerto

-Si lo sé, pero antes de morir el Kyuubi debió de haber cambiado de portador

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto Sakura sin entender cómo era posible eso

-Fácil, alguien de la misma sangre, es un lazo que el Kyuubi debió de haber aprovechado –Comento Zetzu

-Bueno aclarado todo partirán esta misma tarde, vamos vayan a prepararse

Zetzu y Sakura salieron de la oficina, Zetzu desapareció y quedaron de verse en dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento, entro a su cuarto y comenzó a guardar lo necesario para su misión, utilizo una mochila negra, se cambio ahora con la ropa de combate, ya no utilizaría más esa falda blanca, ni su tradicional blusa roja.

Desde que llego, Konan le entrego ropa nueva, medias de red con unas sandalias negras, un short pequeño negro, una falda entubada negra con un cinturón blanco y un top rojo con al símbolo del clan Haruno, se puso la túnica de Akatsuki y tomo el sombrero (N.A: Si alguien sabe como se llaman por favor díganme n_n!).

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento sabia que debía de dar lo mejor, no podía permitirse ni un solo error, ya que significaría un total fracaso para sus planes, vio a Zetzu ya esperándola, apresuro su paso, lo saludo y comenzaron a caminar.

-Por donde deberías de empezar Zetzu-sama

-Lo ideal será en Konoha

-¿Konoha? –Pregunto una ya asustada Sakura, sabía que estando allá debía de encontrarse con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros así como los aldeanos

-Si, allí habitaba el Kyuubi, así que iremos a recolectar información

Los nervios otra vez hicieron su aparición destruyendo su sistema nervioso, el miedo también se apodero de ella, que hacer, como actuar, no sabría exactamente qué hacer si algunos de sus ex compañeros llegara a descubrirla, además tardarían una semana, una semana entera que tendría que compartir con Zetzu.

-Sakura –Zetzu al ver el descontrol de su nueva compañera, sabía que debía de mantener su cabeza ocupaba en otros asuntos diferentes a Konoha

-Si, Zetzu-sama –Contesto apenas olvidándose por uno segundos de sus miedos

-¿Ya sabes utilizar tus poderes telequineticos?

-Si un poco, he estado entrenando con Itachi –Contesto un poco sorprendida del interés que este mantenía

-Ya sabes hacer campos de energía

-Ah pues . . . –Fue entonces donde recordó su intento de campo de energía, que si no lo hizo muy bien sirvió para que no la molestaran, además desde aquel día lo siguió utilizando- . . . si eso creo

-Supongo que también ya sabes mover las cosas solo con tu mente

-Si, eso fue lo primero que aprendí a hacer, mover cosas y formar masas de energía para acabar con los enemigos

-Ya veo, entonces no hay de qué preocuparnos

Aunque sus preguntas le sorprendieron, de cierta forma la hicieron sentir más tranquila, y viéndolo bien Zetzu no parecía una mala persona obviando el hecho que tenía dos personalidades y constantemente peleando, era algo parecido a lo que a ella le pasaba con su Inner.

Continuaron caminando, pocas eran las veces que se detenían a comer algo. Las tiendas de té, eran lugares ideales para descansar y relajarse aunque sean un rato, la mayoría de la gente si bien les tenían miedo, no los molestaban al ver que ello no iban con malas intenciones, pero siempre había unos cuantos ninjas valientes que se atrevían a atacarlos, Sakura estuvo varias veces tentada a utilizar su fuerza y sacarlos volando, pero sabía perfectamente que la descubrirían, o por lo menos comenzarían a sospechar de ella, se limito a utilizar sus poderes telequineticos.

Llegaron a un bosque ya conocido por Sakura, recordaba que tenía que cruzarlo cuando salían a alguna misión, a lo lejos se podían ver claramente la montaña con la cabezas de los Hokages.

-Ya hemos llegado –Comento Zetzu sin ningún ánimo

-Si, pero no crees que tendremos problemas, si llegamos vestidos así –Recordó que desde hace mucho tiempo Konoha había estado buscando a los miembros de Akatsuki para eliminarlos

-Posiblemente, pero somos Akatsukis y no podemos cambiarlo ni negarlo, vamos, si alguien se atreve a molestarnos lo acabaremos

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, comenzaron a caminar acercándose cada vez más a la entrada, se iba imaginando cada espacio, cada rincón de la que durante muchos años era su hogar, encontraron una grita a través de una de las paredes así no serian localizados tan fácilmente, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que . . .

-Que quiere Akatsuki en Konoha

Esa voz, ella la conoció no había duda de quién se trataba, a través de los listones de su sobrero pudo ver claramente las caras que esperaba ver, Rock Lee había sido quien les había hablado, a su lado Tenten y Neji, al parecer Gai no estaba.

-Al parecer no tienen suerte –Comento Zetzu sin darle importancia

El equipo Gai comenzó a atacarlos utilizando sus mejores trucos, Sakura se limito a extender sus bazos y crear un campo de energía que los rodearan, evitando así cualquier clase de ataque, incluyendo las armas que lanzaba Tenten, sus técnicas les rebotaron, Sakura y Zetzu siguieron caminando con tranquilidad.

-Esperen que esto no ha terminado –Dijo Rock Lee levantándose y hablando con dificultad se tomaba los costados con dolor

-El tienen razón, todavía no piensen que ya acabaron con nosotros –Las especialista en armas comenzó a sacar uno de sus mejores pergaminos- No nos subestimen

-¡¡Byakugan!! –El hijo prodigo de los Hyuuga activo su doujutsu, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada- Estos dos tienen una cantidad extraordinaria de chakra, además estos niveles no son normales, estos tipos no tiene nada de ordinarios

Sakura soltó sin querer una carcajada, que uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha hiciera esa clase de comentarios la alagaban, pero que insinuaron que no eran normales, eso sí que la enfado, quien era él para decidir quién es normal y quien no al fin y al cabo el era quien tenía una marca de maldición en la frente y además estaba traumado por tener que proteger a una niñita rara.

La pelirosa comenzó a concentrar su chakra con sus dos manos, era un ataque parecido al Rasengan y Chidori combinados, pero con la única diferencia de ella no gastaba una gran cantidad de chakra, extendió sus brazos y la energía se esparció, uno a uno cayeron los ninjas.

-Vamos Zetzu, ya nada tenemos que hacer aquí

-Si, comenzaremos a reunir información –se encaminaron hacia el pueblo- Tu conocías a Uzumaki Naruto ¿Verdad?

-El era, hum como decirlo, mi hermano, la persona que más quería y respetaba –Trato de sonreír, pero sin querer unas lágrimas corrieron y empaparon sus mejillas

-Comprendo, se que debe de ser un teme muy doloroso, entonces tu debe de saberlo –Zetzu se detuvo- Dime estás segura de poder continuar

-Por supuesto no he llegado tan lejos para simplemente retirarme

-En ese caso respóndeme si rodeos, Uzumaki Naruto, tenía familia

-No, su padre era el 4to Hokage, quien murió cuando sello al Kyuubi, su madre desapareció desde hace mucho tiempo, nadie sabe exactamente que paso con ella, y hermanos no tiene

-¿Hijos? El ex Kyuubi tenía hijos

-Si –Contesto temerosa- Tiene un hijo pequeño, se llama Ginji y tiene 3 años, pero además su madre es Hinata Hyuuga, la próxima líder del clan Hyuuga

-Entonces ese niño debe ser el nuevo portador del Kyuubi, al cual tenemos que atrapar para extraerlo

Sakura sintió una cubetada de agua fría, ella amaba tanto a Ginji, que se negaba a aceptar que una organización de matones como lo eran en Akatsuki fueran tras él, mas aun que ahora el poseyera la Kyuubi, aunque tal vez era cierto, tal vez por eso Naruto no pudo moverse con la agilidad de siempre y mucho menos curar sus heridos como antes lo hacía, era posible que aquel zorro estúpido allá huido al ver su final cerca, que su amigo casi hermano, no se pudiera mover con aquella agilidad por ya no tener al Kyuubi en su interior. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía ofuscada . . .

-Zetzu-sama, creo que es mejor que descansemos un poco, vayamos a mi casa, no creo que a mi madre le moleste verme de nuevo

-Si estás segura, vamos

Se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura después de unos mese de haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, sabía bien que ahora era considerada una Kunoichi renegada por haber huido sin haber avisado con anterioridad, pero eso ya no importaba mas . . .

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_En el proximo cap. agradecere a los que con un simple comentario me han hecho seguir escribiendo, ultimamente ando un poco triste y ni yo se porque._

_Me dejarian un review? Por fas ya leyeron hasta aqui que les cuesta, es para subirme el animo T_T ando depre_


End file.
